Walking in the Dark
by evildarklore
Summary: In a world with humans, Powers, and Jinchuuriki, can you trust? When Naruto and Sasuke are forced to meet, will they cross the line and live? And what past does Naruto have that is so horrible? Y! SasuNaru. Dont like dont read!complete summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! It's evil-chan! I brought you guys a new story. So here is the prologue! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

_A blonde boy around seventeen stood in front of a brunette boy. The young boy's face had a cut above his nose, something that would probably scar him for the rest of his life._

_"Iruka, you know that in this world there are normal humans, and humans gifted with powers called the Powers. The Hokage exists to keep peace between humans and the Powers. But in this world there is also a race called the Jinchuuriki. They are the original beings who had power, and all power users descend from them. The identities of the Jinchuuriki are kept secret by the Hokage. Jinchuuriki can't die, so they are always constantly trying to live on in this world. You see Iruka-chan, the Jinchuuriki are vessels containing the nine demons of creation and ruin. They must never be revealed, for if they are, chaos will descend upon this world. The Jinchuuriki aren't human, but they are by no means evil. They contain every ounce of good and bad that you do." The blonde boy explained softly. "The thing that killed your parents was a Jinchuuriki."_

_The boy known as Iruka looked at the blonde through his tears._

_"Why? What did my parents ever do?" He wailed. The blonde looked grieved for a bit._

_"Sometimes, when a Jinchuuriki is overwhelmed by the power of its demon, it loses control, and neither the vessel nor the demon stop. But never forget this Iruka-chan: a person is made by the love in his heart, and his will to live, for his friends, his love, and the innocents involved. Not by the actions he commits while protecting those people. You must always remember that no one is what they seem. A killer is only a killer in name, not necessarily in nature. Never forget that." _

_**Never forget that.**_

_**Wow, that was deep. So that is the prologue. It should give you enough info about the world I've set up, but if it doesn't, then drop me a line and I'll fill u in on more.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Swords and smells

It was morning. The birds were singing, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, and the beautiful scenery of the village Konoha was twinkling with early morning dew. A blonde head was popping out of a cocoon of blankets, as the person it belonged to slumbered. Quietly, a man in his early thirties snuck into the obnoxious orange room where the blonde slept.

"Naruto, wake up. We got things to do." The blonde slept on without any indication he heard anything. The man shook the boy known as Naruto and tried once again. "Naruto, come on! Wake up!" The blonde still gave no reply, only slapped away at the hands shaking him and rolled over. The man sighed. Bending down to Naruto's ear he whispered,

"Naruto, I ate all of your ramen." Immediately the blonde sprang up with a howl of "No!" The young man shook his head ruefully. "Good morning Naruto, have a nice dream?"

"Iruka, how could you betray me? All my beautiful ramen gone! I trusted you!" The blonde ranted with watering eyes. Iruka started to laugh as Naruto glared at his guardian. It was early in the morning and already Iruka had changed into his vest that identified him as a working member under the council and Hokage. His shoulder length brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, revealing his tan face sporting a scar across his nose. Finally Iruka seemed to stop chuckling at the young blonde.

"Relax Naruto; your precious ramen is fine. If _someone_ would wake up in the morning I wouldn't have to pull tricks like that, now would I?" Iruka chastised. The blonde only glared and mumbled something about "early mornings" and "fuddy-duddies". The brunette skillfully ignored his young charge's rumblings and turned to exit the room.

"Get ready Naruto. Breakfast in ten!" He called out as he walked down the stairs. The blonde sighed and walked to his bathroom. He began to brush his teeth and wash his face. Looking up in the mirror, he jumped.

"Kyubbi," he growled at the mirror. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" The person in the mirror gave a smile but no answer. Naruto sighed. The figure in the mirror had his face, complete with the whisker scars on his cheeks and the tan skin, but the resemblance ended there. Instead of his blue eyes the reflections were red, and it had blonde hair with red in it, instead of just being blonde.

_Seeing as I do this almost every morning kit, I would expect you to be used to this by now._ The face in the mirror spoke. Naruto huffed in exasperation.

"Just because I see it often does not mean that it's not creepy to see my face change in the mirror!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked to his dresser to find clothes. He heard a deep chuckle in his mind.

_Wimp. By the way kit, the seal is going to need to be redone soon. And by soon I mean in a couple days at the most._ Naruto sighed.

**So it'll be fine if I leave it for today?** He asked. There was silence for a moment, as if Kyuubi was checking, and then the demon spoke.

_Yes, it should be fine as long as you don't do anything stupid. You up for it?_ It taunted

**Of course I can**! He replied, insulted.

_Whatever you say, kit._

**Damn right**, he replied snarkily as he descended down the stairs into the kitchen filled with glorious food. Iruka was already at the table sipping coffee and reading a book.

"Done primping Naruto?" He asked without looking up from his book. The blonde turned red in the face.

"I don't primp! Kyuubi just decided it would be fun to be a jackass." Naruto replied with a pout. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a low growl from said being. He ignored it and turned to the more enjoyable occupation of eating the food in front of him. After a minute or so of packing his face he spoke…kinda.

"Sfo whawt awre wred dowing todawyr?" He asked. Iruka just gave a snort.

"Swallow. Then talk. Manners Naruto" The blonde glared and took a big gulp of coffee.

"I asked what we're doing today." Iruka put down his book to look at the blonde.

"You and I are going to pick up and house two of the Hokage's guests. They should be waiting at the lake in half an hour." The blonde looked up cautiously.

"I don't like it." He growled out. "What if they're like Mizuki? As I recall he was a 'guest' as well." Iruka sighed.

"The Hokage promised me that these two are well trusted. He practically guaranteed that they would not be like Mizuki." The blonde grunted, but gave no more objections other than the sour look he wore.

"Can I bring my Kunai?" He asked in a defeated tone. Iruka smiled, he won.

"As long as you don't kill our guests with them." He replied sweetly. The blonde nodded sullenly.

_Cheer up kit. Iruka just said you couldn't kill them, but maiming is still in._ The morbid thought cheered the blonde up, as he set the dishes in the sink and went to the hall closet of the house. After searching for a while he came back into the kitchen.

"Iruka, where are the umbrellas?" Iruka gave him a confused look.

"They're in the basement, why?" Naruto grinned.

"It's going to rain." He explained as he walked down into the basement.


End file.
